


The Orlesian Ball

by nightfangsflames



Series: Solas/Mayriel [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Nicknames, Orlesian Ball, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfangsflames/pseuds/nightfangsflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayriel Lavellan has to go to the Orlesian Ball, and is quite nervous about attending her first ball. But with a little pushing from her good friends Sera and Vivienne, a lot more will go on during this ball than May expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is fluff, chapter two will be smut. Notes at the bottom contain links to the dress and hairstyle inspired for my inquisitor

                Mayriel grew nervous as Vivienne slowly tied the laces of her corset tightly. She would have never _dreamed_ of going to an Orlesian ball, but being the Inquisitor, she was expected to make an appearance. She knew she was likely to be on her own, left to chitchat with all the Orlesian nobles and whomever else decided to show up. She couldn't imagine most of her companions going, aside from her advisors, Vivienne and possibly Dorian. They weren't exactly fancy party people, but neither was she.

                May was Dalish, she didn't _have_ balls to go to. When Vivienne approached her and dragged her down to find her a dress to wear, May was _terrified_. She wouldn't be able to pull off a dress, and the shoes that Vivienne handed her would make her trip face first. She appreciated the thought, and at least Vivienne let her choose her dress.

                Viv was surprised when May chose her dress. Mayriel wore mostly neutral colors every day, staying very natural like her Dalish tribe would wear. So when May brought out a tight form fitting deep red dress, Viv did not argue. It was simpler than most Orlesian designs, but May fell in love with it immediately. There would be no convincing her a different dress after she tried it on.

                The dress was long, and trailed out onto the floor. May had never worn silk before, it felt so soft against her skin. The way the dress hugged her so close made her look like a woman, unlike her usual clothes. 

                Viv had insisted that May wear a frilly corset underneath the dress, to 'add some umph' she had said. May assumed it was normal for balls. Once Viv had put the dress on May, she circled her and gazed at her up and down several times.

                "My, oh my, someone's lookin' a beauty tonight!"

                May glanced back to find Sera leaning against the doorframe, checking her out.

                "Sera! Quit gawking and help me do her hair and makeup," Vivienne ordered, Sera leapt up and helped her.  Vivienne took over hair duties, Sera did the makeup. Mayriel was nowhere used to getting this much attention, and it made her all the more nervous. They were finished quickly, and Viv led her to a mirror with a proud smile on her face.

                May took one look in the mirror and gasped. She could hardly recognize herself. Her hair was curled beautifully, the sides pinned up. Curls dangled down along her face and along her face. Her eyes were darkly lined, Sera had done a smokey eye look on her. May could feel her eyes water, she couldn't believe her eyes.

                "Don't you dare cry, we don't have time to fix the makeup," Vivienne warned her, taking one last proud glance before hurrying to put on her own dress.

                    "Andraste's holy ass, Maymay, I would do you in that dress," Sera nudged May with a wink, May playfully pushed Sera back. She took a look at Sera, noticing the short light blue dress she wore, something simple.

                "I like your dress, Sera," May smiled at her, grateful that at least one light hearted friend was going to the ball as well.

                    "I'm sure some lucky lady will like it more later, after I take it off," Sera chuckled and grinned back at her.

                "Come on, you two, before we're late, " Vivienne popped back out in an elegant emerald green dress, and marched out the door.

                    "Yeah, Maymay, we don't want to keep Baldy waiting for you _too long_ ," Sera grabbed May's arm and drug her along.

                "Wait, _Solas_ is going to be there?" May's eyes widened, getting a good laugh out of Sera, who didn't answer. Once outside, the carriage was already waiting for them. Cullen was helping Vivienne in the carriage when he spotted the two elves.

                    "Sera, " Cullen nodded at Sera, "Inquisitor, you look quite stunning tonight." He offered out a hand and helped her into the carriage.

                "Thank you, Ser Cullen," May smiled at him as she entered the carriage. The carriage ride was quiet, and May began to dread the ball. She didn't know how to dance, and it was hard to walk in these tall shoes. On top of that, Solas was there, and he was going to see her all dressed up, which gave her butterflies.

                They arrived shortly to a grand building, the biggest building May believes she had seen. They were greeted by a group of nobles who insisted on giving the Inquisitor a big entrance, and led them inside towards the ballroom. May could hear the music well before they got to the ballroom, and the smell of delicious food wafted through the air. The noblemen, who Mayriel was too nervous she didn't hear their names, strut up to the large open staircase that led to the ballroom.

                "Ladies and Gentlemen, may we present to you, the Lady Inquisitor!"

                Every head had turned to her, Mayriel was convinced her face must have been as red as her dress. The music had stopped, all attention was on her. Her eyes traced along the crowd, desperately searching for Solas, but was distracted by the gentle tap on her arm. Cullen held out a supportive arm to help her down the stairs, May took it gratefully and stepped carefully down each step. Once she hit the bottom step, everything seemed to move a lot faster around her. She was swept into the crowd of nobles, introducing themselves and attempting to get into her good graces. It was overwhelming for the small elven girl, being thrust into the position she was in. She just smiled at everyone, as their words seemed slurred and unimportant, until she heard a voice.

                "Good evening, my Lady Lavellan."

 

 

                Solas was out of his element at this ball. Sera had practically begged him to go, insisting on it saying it would make Mayriel feel much more comfortable. After that, he couldn't exactly say no. Mayriel and his relationship had developed since he decided to tell her how he felt, and he knew very well that May would be very nervous being here as well.

                Solas stood awkwardly beside Varric and Dorian, shifting uncomfortably in the suit he was forced to wear. It would all be worth it as long as he could see Mayriel. He was sure she looked beautiful no matter what she decided to wear.

                "Ladies and Gentlemen," Solas' heart picked up the beat, "May we present to you, the Lady Inquisitor!"

                And there she was.

                Mayriel stood tall and confidently at the top of the staircase, looking out among the crowd. _Could she be looking for me?_  She wore a long red dress that fit snug around her curves, her hair was up out of her face, and she looked absolutely breathtaking. Solas was sure he must've had a silly look on his face when Varric nudged him and winked.

                As she descended down the stairs, the music began to play again, and she disappeared into the crowd. Sera came sauntering up and grinned at the group of men.

                    "Hey Baldy, you better hurry up before someone captures your lady!" Varric smirked at him. Sera snatched a goblet of wine from a passing waiter's tray, taking a large sip and promptly shoved it in Solas' hands, hoping it would push him to go for it.

                " W-what? " Solas still hadn't quite comprehended what was going on after seeing May. Sera came up and grabbed his cheeks and pulled him close and made strong eye contact with him.

                    "You. Go find May. Dance with her." Sera said as straight faced as possible.

                "B-but would she even dance with me right now? She seems quite busy," Solas mumbled, trying to move his gaze away.

                     "Solas. You go dance with that girl, or I will. And believe me, I won't give her back," Sera kept a level eye on him. Solas felt like she wasn't talking about dancing anymore. Solas nodded, and chugged the rest of the wine in the goblet, and pushed it back at Sera and stalked off.

                Finding May in the crowd wasn't as hard as he thought, he just had to follow the crowd of nobles. He paced for a minute, building up the nerve to ask her to dance. It should have gotten easier after they had kissed for him, but he still felt nervous around her. She made him weak in the knees. He caught the look on her face, she looked dazed and overwhelmed, and not completely there while she nodded and smiled politely at the nobles surrounding her. He took a deep breath before weaving through the crowd and clearing his throat.

                "Good evening, my Lady Lavellan."

 

 

                May lit up when she saw Solas. Her smile must have reached her ears it seemed, he had rescued her from the persistent crowd.

                "Solas! It is wonderful to see you," May came close to him, it felt like it was just them two together now.

                     "It is wonderful to see you as well, Mayriel," Solas smiled shyly, "Would you um.. Like to dance?" Solas motioned towards the dance floor, and held out a hopeful hand. May gave him another big smile and took his hand, and followed him onto the dance floor.

                It seemed like time would go on forever as they danced. They spun around and around, chitchatting to themselves. They didn't notice the many eyes on the strange couple, and they didn't care.

                "You look absolutely breathtaking tonight Mayriel," Solas whispered in her ear and leaned his forehead against hers.

                     "I am glad you are here with me, Solas. I was so afraid I would be here by myself to deal with all these people. You really have made my night better," May smiled and leaned up, kissing him softly on the cheek.  Solas smiled like he had never been so happy, and he pulled May closer to him.

                "Would you like to go somewhere? Get away from these people for a while?" Solas suggested quietly into her ear.

                     "I would love to."


	2. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayriel and Solas sneak off to have some alone time

 

                May followed Solas through the halls faithfully. He led her to a large library, where the music echoed in quietly. They giggled as they scrambled to the back corner and gazed at all the books and chat with each other. Mayriel casually propped herself on top of a table, watching Solas gaze at each book, running a long finger along the spine of each book. May giggled at how whimsically Solas looked at each and every book, Solas looked back and gave her a soft smile. He walked over and kissed her, kissed her like he would never be able to kiss her again. He pulled away with a grin on his face, holding her close to him.

                "That was sudden," May teased him, poking him on the face with her nose. Solas chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

                "I just.. I know life is short for people in our.. Line of work. I just want to make the most of the time we have together, Mayriel. I care for you, _a lot_ ," Solas spoke carefully, gazing back into her eyes. May smiled back at him and pulled him into another kiss.

                Solas felt the passion build up in this kiss. Her lips were soft, but firm, and she relentlessly kissed him like no one could pull her away. Solas kissed her back with the same persistence, cupping her cheek and pulling her to the edge of the table, just to feel her body next to his. Mayriel's arms weaved themselves around his body, one to his nape to pull him down closer, the other along his back, as if she was trying to keep him from running away. Her tongue brushed lightly against his lower lip, a feeling that surprised Solas. It had been such a long time since he had kissed another person like this, and he knew he didn't want it to end as he brushed his tongue back against hers.

                The library doors opened with a loud creak, Solas and Mayriel shot away from each other as fast as they could.

                "There you two are! Vivienne and I have been looking for you for twenty minutes," Dorian came around the corner and spotted them, "Come on, the carriage is ready to take us home."

                Solas and May cast each other a longing glance, May took his hand as they wandered out after Dorian. May waited until Dorian had passed around a corner before she cut Solas off and leaned up on her tiptoes to reach his ear.

                "Come see me tonight," May whispered in his ear. Solas looked absolutely astonished, but quietly nodded without another word. May smiled at him and kept following Dorian until they were  back outside and the carriage took them home.

 

 

                Mayriel paced nervously in her room as she waited for Solas. She had no idea what had come over her when she asked him to come see her, and he looked as if he had no idea as well. She wanted this, she wanted to be with him. She repeated the words he said to her in the library over and over, and it all seemed to make sense.

                                _I just want to make the most of the time we have together._

May wasn't entirely sure what was about to happen this night. She wasn't even sure if anything _would_ happen. She tugged anxiously on her dress, which she had entirely given up taking it off herself. Would this be the next step in their relationship? Were they both ready for this?

                There was a gentle knock on the door, Mayriel wouldn't have heard it if she weren't already so antsy. She ran to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. Solas jumped when she pulled the door open so suddenly, but gave her a nervous smile. He walked into her room slowly, looking at each and every thing in her room. He picked up one of her few possessions, a miniature ceramic unicorn, and examined it carefully.

                "You're still in your dress," Solas noted, keeping his eyes on her little unicorn.

                  "I uh.. I had trouble getting it off and I didn't know where Vivienne went.." Mayriel stammered, she could feel the blush build up on her skin. She watched carefully as Solas set down her ceramic unicorn and turned to her, he motioned for her to turn around. Mayriel turned around slowly as Solas came up behind her, slowly untying the laces of the dress until it dropped to the floor, leaving May there in the fancy little corset that Vivienne had _insisted_ she wear. Solas' hands traced along the back of the corset, feeling the designs on the fabric.

                "Vivienne said I should wear it, _'just in case'_ she said," May chuckled as Solas circled to the front of her. He ran his hand along her shoulder, lightly touching her collarbone. His hand circled back and ran along the back of her neck as he stood in front of her, gazing down tenderly at May. He pulled her into a kiss, his other hand held her waist. He moved his kiss down her neck and down her shoulder, earning a small moan from May. She blushed when she could see his smirk from the corner of her eye, he kissed his way back up to her lips. May wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching up on her tiptoes, deepening their kiss. Solas held her tightly as he gently led her back to her bed, gently setting her down on it.

                May gazed back up at him and held a welcoming hand out to him, waiting patiently as he took in every part of her. Solas admired her, the way she looked in the lingerie that Vivienne _conveniently_  had her wear, the way her long brown curls laid back freely along the bed, the way her freckles adorned her pale skin. He didn't know where to touch her first, but he could tell she was nervous. He laid himself gently on top of her and kissed her again, running his hand through her hair, earning another slightly louder moan. May ran her hand along his chest as she could feel the warmth pool through her body. She tugged the back of his shirt up, Solas reached back and grabbed his shirt by the hem and tugged it off. May ran her fingers along his back and his chest, sending a noticeable shudder through Solas' body.

                Solas pulled May into a sitting position as he fiddled with each string that held the corset on. Each string that he tugged, May could feel the corset loosen until Solas finally pulled it off, exposing her breasts. May laid back as Solas ran his fingers softly against each breast, lightly brushing each nipple. May softly gasped at the touch, and became more aware of the growing hardness that pressed into her leg. Solas moved his kisses down to her breasts, sucking gently on her nipple, gently groping the other breast in his hand. May whimpered as she felt his tongue swirl around her nipple, grabbing at the sheets on the bed. As Solas began to move back up her body, May flipped him over, pinning Solas underneath her.

                May kissed Solas with such ferocity that it surprised him. She kissed along his jaw line and nibbled on the tip of his ear, Solas groaned at the light sensation. She moved down and nibbled on his neck, lightly sucking until it left a dark red mark on his neck. She sat up and giggled at her handiwork, before yelping as Solas flipped her back underneath him. Solas kissed down her chest and down her stomach, kissing her hips and taking both her legs into his arms. The light kisses on her inner thigh sent a large shudder through her body. May didn't have the time to register what was happening now before Solas tugged off her small clothes, leaving her completely naked underneath him.

                Mayriel didn't expect Solas' tongue to run along her sensitive bundle of nerves. She couldn't contain the loud gasp as he licked persistently, making her writhe in pleasure. She could feel her pleasure building each second he rubbed against her clit. He slid two fingers slowly inside her, building up the speed, until May was thrashing in pleasure underneath him. Her orgasm hit her particularly hard, leaving her gasping for breath.

                Solas took the opportunity to attack her neck with kisses, nibbling and suckling every inch of neck. May reached down and untied the strings to his trousers, Solas wrestled himself out of them and his small clothes until he was completely naked on top of her.

                "May, are you sure you want this?" Solas asked hesitantly.

                   "I want _you_ , Solas," May gazed back up at him, her eyes filled with lust. Solas nodded before slowly sticking his hard cock in. He thrust slowly in and out of her, groaning in pleasure as he picked up the pace. May wrapped her legs around him, lifting her hips to feel him thrust deeper into her. Solas loved the feel of being in her, hearing her pleasured breaths against his ear, and her little moans of pleasure. He placed his mouth to hers and danced his tongue around hers, thrusting faster and faster. May could feel him hit that spot of pleasure over and over, building up inside her.

                "Solasss.. I--" Mayriel moaned underneath him. A giant wave of pleasure flew through her, she cried out and dug her nails across his back. Solas could feel her tighten against him and knew he wasn't going to last long. He dug his fingers into her hips, thrusting into her a few more times before he groaned and he came inside of her.

                Solas laid on her for several minutes before pulling out and falling to her side on the bed. He reached out for her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her temple as his breathing evened out. They wrapped up in the large blankets beneath them and snuggled close to each other, smiles on both of their faces as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first smut so I hope it's to your liking c:

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested:  
> the dress:   
> http://www.bellesbridals.com/115-291-thickbox/crystal-beaded-empire-red-sweetheart-mermaid-trumpet-wedding-dress.jpg  
> her hairstyle:  
> http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f0/7a/c3/f07ac38bc3517b125b2b0412cd9daa6c.jpg


End file.
